


Abyss

by post_PI_sd



Series: 那些关于龙枪世界中发生的故事的脑洞 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Russian Musical Fandom
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Out of Character, Бессовестный Эпический Концерт
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/post_PI_sd/pseuds/post_PI_sd
Summary: 本来是在群里开的一个关于Shameless Epic Concert的脑洞，觉得不错就写了写，写完去VK翻俄妹对这个con的解读发现设定完全跑偏了。。。然后对龙枪世界的设定也稍微改了改，因为只看到了灵魂战争也不知道之后的克莱恩到底怎么样了ooc就ooc好了。。。如有雷同算我抄袭龙枪。。。黑化Sasha的造型设定based on卡兹明的犹大造型
Relationships: Yaroslav Bayarunas/Alexandr Kazmin
Series: 那些关于龙枪世界中发生的故事的脑洞 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是在群里开的一个关于Shameless Epic Concert的脑洞，觉得不错就写了写，写完去VK翻俄妹对这个con的解读发现设定完全跑偏了。。。  
> 然后对龙枪世界的设定也稍微改了改，因为只看到了灵魂战争也不知道之后的克莱恩到底怎么样了  
> ooc就ooc好了。。。  
> 如有雷同算我抄袭龙枪。。。  
> 黑化Sasha的造型设定based on卡兹明的犹大造型

* * *

Part 1

Shameless睁开了眼睛。

他困惑的环顾四周，想要弄清楚自己所处的时空。他感到全身的骨头好像被人一节节打碎又拼接回原位一样，随着每一次呼吸，向他的中枢神经传递着尖锐的疼痛。而刚刚从昏迷中恢复过来的大脑似乎还在抗拒着行使自己的正常功能，在他的记忆里留下大片模糊的空白。

他本应该和Sasha一起在时空中旅行，穿越一个又一个世界，寻找创造完美的世界所缺失的那一个元素。可为什么他会独自出现在这个时空里，Sasha又在什么地方？

环顾四周，Shameless意识到自己可能遇上了大麻烦。这个世界的外貌透着一种不祥的味道，这个世界的地貌与他在其他世界所见的并无不同，然而眼前所见的一切都被笼罩在血红色中，好似透过充血的眼睛看到的场景。看天色明明是白天，天空中却没有太阳也没有星辰，只有这种血红色的光，无孔不入的渗透进每一个角落，连一丝阴影也没有留下。这个世界的空气也好像具有固体一般厚重的密度，没有一丝气体流动的迹象，好像每一个分子都静止在了它们所处的位置。不过眼前的麻烦并不是这个世界古怪的存在形式，最大的麻烦是，他被绑在了某种像是来自中世纪的火刑柱上。

身旁突然传来一阵布料摩擦的窸窣声，直到这时Shameless才意识到，自己并非这个死亡荒漠中唯一的活物。

有一个穿着破旧黑色长袍的陌生人，一直背对着他坐在火刑柱旁边。现在，这个陌生人缓缓站起身，不慌不忙的抖了抖长袍上沾染的灰尘，向Shameless转过身来，他一举一动间全身表现出的姿态，仿佛他不是身处在一个诡谲如地狱一般的世界里，而是呆在自己早已熟悉的什么地方。

在看清陌生人面容的一刻，Shameless震惊的差点叫出声来。

从苍白削瘦的双颊，灰绿色的漂亮眼睛，额前垂下的蓬松的黑发，到黑袍袖子下露出的骨节分明的手，陌生人的一切外貌特征都和他的Sasha一模一样。

可是在看到他的第一秒，Shameless就知道这不是他的Sasha。

他的Sasha不会穿这种好像来自上个纪元的奇怪黑袍，黑袍宽大的下摆裁剪的破破烂烂，没有什么点缀的花纹，只在肩头和袖口缀着几块血红色的布料，远远看去仿佛一朵吸满了鲜血的恶之花；他的Sasha内心很敏感，在这种压抑窒息毫无生命迹象的环境里会感到不安，绝不会像陌生人这样自如；他的Sasha也不会在他面前摆出这样疏离而又带有防御性的姿态，哪怕是在他们大吵特吵之后；最重要的是，他的Sasha永远不会用现在眼前这个人的眼神看他。

他的Sasha脸上永远有着丰富的表情，那双宝石一样绿的眼睛像狗狗的眼睛一样湿漉漉的，里面闪烁着火花，生命的火花，快乐的火花。

而眼前这个陌生人，如果冷漠也算一种表情的话，那么姑且可以勉强说他脸上还留有一点表情的残影，这张Shameless再熟悉不过的面孔，好像戴了一张金属面具一样的僵硬。而那双和Sasha一模一样的眼睛也是死气沉沉，仿佛平板空洞的镜面一样，没有什么东西能在上面砸出波纹。

然而终究，在于他的目光对视的那一刻，陌生人镜面一样空洞的眸子里还是出现了一道裂缝，虽然只是一瞬，但也足以让Shameless看清这双眼睛下掩盖的情绪。那是强烈的恨意，夹杂着苍老疲惫和死亡的气息，这种眼神与眼前这个年轻健康的躯体格格不入，倒像是一个活了几百岁的人会有的样子。

“活了几百岁……”，Shameless无意识的喃喃自语道。

一个伴随着彻骨寒意的猜测像毒蛇一般顺着脊柱爬上他的肩头，在他耳边发出恶毒的嘶嘶声。

好像是神明急于要验证他的猜测一样，眼前的陌生人开口了，声音里带着一丝嘲讽和寒意：“你猜的没错，我就是他未来的一种可能性。”

好像是终于被巨大的震惊惊醒了一样，Shameless大脑中一直处于罢工状态的记忆模块终于开始运作，缺失的记忆慢慢浮出水面，他想起了自己为什么会身处这个世界。

* * *

Part 2

他和Sasha一直在一个又一个世界中寻找着创造完美世界所缺失的那个元素，在这个宇宙中，他们发现了一座大概是所有平行宇宙中规模最大的图书馆——整个星球都是图书馆的领域。

作为魔法师，Shameless对书本有着天生的亲近感和信任感，比起在这个宇宙里到处旅行，翻图书馆里的陈年藏书自然是了解这个宇宙中各种秘密的更好方法，更何况，这座图书馆的管理员，一个穿着奇怪红袍、一刻不停的在一本厚重的书上写写写的中年男人，看起来似乎有什么不同寻常的地方。

鉴于Sasha一直坚定的认为打断一个如此专注于工作的人是一件不好的事，Shameless只好趁着Sasha埋头检索那些灰尘扑扑、看上去已经有好几百年历史的编年史时，偷偷跑去找管理员。好在那堆叫克莱恩编年史的大部头好像出乎意料的吸引人，Sasha甚至没有注意到他的离开。

Shameless对于管理员的感觉果然没有出错，虽然管理员对于被打断感到极不耐烦，甚至在回答他的问题的时候都没有抬头看他一眼，仍然用鹅毛笔在他面前那本羊皮纸做成的厚书上不停地写着什么。但是，许是一心二用降低了管理员的警惕性，在谈话间他轻易的就透露出了一个消息：创世的力量是非常罕见的，在这个宇宙中，只有在一个叫克莱恩（真巧，就是Sasha手边的那堆书里提到的那个克莱恩，Shameless默默想到）的星球上，曾经有神明拥有过这种力量。

神明？这真是一个奇怪的说法。在他和Sasha一起长大的那个宇宙里，神明是只存在于童话故事里的概念。他也从不相信有任何一个时空中存在什么真正的神明，也许管理员说的这些神明只是因为力量太过强大，所以在凡人看来近似不朽吧？毕竟管理员也提到，在历史的一种可能性里，有一个法师曾经击败过这些神明。

当天夜里，看了一天编年史的Sasha裹着管理员借给他们的毯子，在壁炉边蜷成一团睡着了（很奇怪，这个看起来只有技术足够发达的文明才能建成的图书馆里完全是中世纪的装饰风格，你甚至可以找到无数烧着真正的木头的壁炉）。在确认Sasha已经睡熟之后，Shameless找到Sasha白天一整天都在翻阅的那堆克莱恩编年史，找到了管理员告诉他的记载有相关信息的那几本。

几本编年史一页页读下来，魔法师的眉头越皱越深了。

依据编年史中所写判断，克莱恩的确是他们找到创世力量的最可能的地点，毕竟他曾经试验过的、在其他宇宙中找到的那些创世方法都失败了。

然而编年史的作者在字里行间也透露出了一些非常不利的因素，比如克莱恩居民对外族人强烈的排斥心理，还有对他们对魔法的极度的厌恶和不信任。在法师力量还较为强大的力量之年代尚且如此，Shameless不知道，在管理员所说的克莱恩现在所处的这个“神赐的魔法已经消失”的凡人之年代，这个世界对于他和Sasha这种外来人会是多么危险。

更为重要的是，编年史中所记载的克莱恩神明的强大程度，是Shameless从未见过的。在他们的旅途中，他见过可以与这些神明匹敌的魔法，可是没有哪个法师，拥有克莱恩神明的这种力量，可以随心所欲赐予或收回他人使用魔法的能力，而且不仅是面对几个人，而是面对所有他们的信徒。

如果Shameless只是自己一个人的话，他倒不会对克莱恩的危险程度有什么顾虑，毕竟这些年来他一向是个乐于作死经常把自己扔到危险中的人，而且他相信以自己的力量，就算遇到强大的对手总还是可以溜之大吉。

可是他不敢带着Sasha一起去。Sasha没有魔法，甚至没有认真学过如何战斗，一旦遇到危险，他无法保证自己能护着Sasha全身而退。

好吧，其实Sasha曾经也是有一些使用魔法的能力的，虽然跟他比还差得很远，可是足以自保。如果没有这点自保能力，恐怕Sasha早就已经在跟着他花式作死的时候死了几十次了。

可那是之前。后来，他和Sasha旅行到了一个纯白色的世界，在那里遇到了另一个平行宇宙中来自未来的Shameless——他未来的一种可能。那次遭遇后，他无数次的祈祷让这种可能性不要发生在未来的自己身上，那个Shameless虽然比他要强大数倍，可是好像完全没有心一样，冷酷、藐视一切生命，而且在他的身边，并没有未来的Sasha。

Shameless不敢去想那个未来的Sasha遭受了什么样的命运。

他同样不敢回想起的是，在他们进入纯白色世界之前，Sasha曾经无来由的感到不安和危险，可是Shameless觉得这只是他神经太过敏感，没有听他的劝告。果然，在他们进入世界的过程中出了状况，他和Sasha被分开了，而且他记忆中关于Sasha的部分就好像被什么法术封印了一样，他完完全全忘记了Sasha这个人的存在。

直到他和未来的自己遭遇，Sasha为了救他而放弃了自己的生命，直到那时记忆中的封印才终于解除，他终于想起了一切。

可是已经晚了，最终他虽然从死神手里抢回了爱人，却没能挽救Sasha曾经拥有的能力。

和死神做交易，总是要付出代价的，并且这个代价只能落在交易的受益者身上。

现在的Sasha，失去了能力，就和一个柔弱的普通人类没什么区别，如果把他带到克莱恩，也许一个矮人甚至是坎德人都能轻易把他打倒。

也正是因为害怕Sasha再受到伤害，自从纯白色世界的遭遇后，Shameless再也没有主动作死过，他甚至在刻意的避开旅程中所有可能存在危险的地方。如果有不得不去的危险地方，他就会满怀愧疚的把Sasha丢在一个安全的地方然后自己偷偷溜走，事情结束后再回去找他。他知道Sasha会乖乖在那里等。虽然每次他这么做之后Sasha都会跟他吵架，像受伤的小猫一样，用他那双动物幼崽一样湿漉漉的绿眼睛哀伤的看着他；虽然随着他这么做的次数越来越多，Sasha好像逐渐变得有些沉默了，可是他还是觉得自己保护了Sasha，而且这也是他唯一的办法。他想，Sasha大概总有一天会明白的。

于是这次，他也打算丢下Sasha自己一个人去克莱恩。

Shameless知道，自己在Sasha面前从来都是个藏不住事情的人，如果等到明天Sasha醒来，Sasha只要看一眼他的表情就会知道他不对劲。

所以只能趁现在Sasha还在睡觉的时候溜走。

他给Sasha留了个纸条，上面胡扯了一些说他要帮管理员去别的星球送个口信的借口（他不知道为什么，自己明知道Sasha根本不会信的，却还要扯这种借口），并且说他三天后就回来。他想，三天应该足够他调查清楚关于克莱恩的神创世的信息了。

离开前，他去壁炉旁边看了看Sasha的状况。Sasha在火焰的温暖下依然睡得很熟，整个人像在火炉边打盹的猫咪一样蜷缩在毯子里，头发像往常一样在羽毛枕头上蹭的很凌乱，蓬松的支棱起来，好像毛茸茸的猫耳朵。

Shameless忍不住伸出手揉了揉Sasha的头毛，把本就凌乱的头毛揉的更乱了。在Sasha醒着的时候，这种近乎于踩猫尾巴的举动一定会招来两人之间一连串的“报复”与“反报复”，大多数情况下，这种好似五岁小孩互相推推搡搡一样的幼稚行为，会以两个人双双滚到床垫上作为终结。不过现在，睡梦中的Sasha感觉到他的触碰，只是像被人挠了耳根的猫一样哼哼了几声，在无意识的状态下抱住Shameless的胳膊放在脑袋旁边蹭了蹭，然后继续迷迷糊糊的睡着。

Shameless愣住了，Sasha这种迷迷糊糊中带着浓重鼻音的哼哼本来就令人难以抗拒，何况这好像是最近一段时间以来Sasha第一次主动抱他，这段时间他每次凑过去想要拥抱的时候，Sasha都会不落痕迹的巧妙避开。

炉火的温度，空气中让人心安的旧书和木头的气味，还有蜷缩在他身边的Sasha，这一切创造出的家一般的氛围让他几乎想放弃去克莱恩的想法，让他想就这样和Sasha在这座图书馆泡上几个月，至于克莱恩，等他找到让Sasha复原的方法后，他们可以一起去。这样规模的图书馆里应该会有哪本书记载着可以让Sasha恢复力量的方法，来自这个宇宙的各个星球的法师们写成的魔法书籍，就散布在图书馆的各个角落，如果在这里也不能找到解决方法的话……那可能就意味着Sasha失去的力量是无法挽回的了。

可最终，找寻多年的答案就近在眼前的诱惑还是过于巨大，Shameless内疚的轻轻抽出被Sasha抱住的胳膊，一边暗暗发誓这是他最后一次这样丢下Sasha了，一边把Sasha露在毯子外的胳膊塞回毯子里裹好。虽然壁炉烧的很旺，图书馆里也很温暖，可是他不希望三天后回来看到这个容易着凉的家伙又感冒了。

安顿好Sasha之后，Shameless就通过大图书馆的传送装置，把自己传送到了克莱恩。

一到达克莱恩，Shameless就感到有一股强大的力量迅速抓住了自己，要把自己拉向另一个位面，速度快到简直像是蜘蛛扑向落入陷阱的猎物。

这股力量是他从未见过的强大，即使是在纯白世界中与未来版本的自己周旋时，他也没有感到这样巨大的力量差距。在他的意识被这股力量撕成碎片之前，Shameless模模糊糊的想到：如果真的存在神明的话，这应该就是神明会表现出的力量吧……

* * *

Part 3

这大概就是为什么，他现在跟这个自称来自Sasha未来的人，一起呆在这个奇怪的地方了。他又看了看这个世界的样子，想起了自己出发前在大图书馆看过的某个姓马哲理的法师写的书。

“那么这里是无底深渊……”他无意识的喃喃道。

对面的陌生人一点也不意外的样子，面无表情的说：“猜的真快，看来你还是习惯在每次出发前做好充分的准备。”

仿佛没听见陌生人语气里的讽刺一般，Shameless艰难的问出了一个问题：“如果你确实是Sasha的话，为什么你会在这里？”

好像听到了全克莱恩最大的笑话一样，陌生人脸上甚至出现了表情，虽然这让他看起来好像刚刚啃了三个柠檬一样：“哈？我为什么会在这里？我做梦也想不到这个问题居然会从你嘴里问出来。难道你就猜不到这个问题的答案吗？”

又好像是在自问自答一般，陌生人不等他有反应就接着说：“哦，看来你现在对这个问题还毫无概念，不过看样子你的Sasha好像并没跟着你一起来克莱恩。哈！看来同样的命运在他身上已经开始了倒计时了。”

Shameless默默翻着白眼叹了口气，这样话唠外加句句带刺的语气，是Sasha本人没错了……

有些人就算灵魂已经千疮百孔了，就算早已经不再是你认识的那个人，却还是改不掉说话的习惯。也许他自己也从未注意到这点，毕竟无底深渊里是没有其他可以说话的活物的，shameless默默想到。

看到Shameless做出这种略有放松的表情，未来的Sasha（我们姑且这样称呼他吧）不屑的哼了一声，一边开始在原地踱来踱去，一边继续他的喋喋不休。不知怎么的，Shameless觉得虽然两个人中现在被绑住并且被封印了魔法的是自己，可以困兽一样的姿态走来走去的却是眼前这个人。

“我不知道你和被你丢下的那个Sasha已经走到哪一步了，不过我可以给你预言一下他未来的一种可能。最开始他会发现你越来越频繁的丢下他一个人消失一段时间，少则几天多则一个月的，而且每次总是一句解释也没有，只丢下一个破字条上面写着谁也不相信的奇葩理由。虽然每一天都能从内心深处隐约感觉到终有一天会被你抛弃的恐惧，但是他从没跟你提过这些，只是在你每次回来的时候故意和你吵架，希望你对他的爱足以让你为了避免争吵、避免你们之间出现更大的裂痕而放弃这种举动。可惜他太天真了。随着你们的旅程继续下去，你会对他越来越冷漠，逐渐的把他当作达成你目的的工具，最终因为不耐烦把他扔在了一个社会发展水平还处在中世纪的星球上。”

“直到这个时候，他也没有怀疑是你彻彻底底发生了变化，他会以为是自己终于把你弄烦了，他以为过一段时间，等你冷静下来就会回来找他。”

“于是他在这个世界暂时住了下来。开始的一年因为不懂这个世界的各种习俗，他数次的陷入差点被打死、被绑在火刑柱上烧死、被愤怒的村民扔出村子冻死的境地。然而他还是活下来了。在这一年里，他内心深处也开始怀疑你在短期内还会不会回来，可是这个傻子给自己找了个荒谬绝伦的借口：也许他在回来找我的时候落在了错误的时间点，刚好晚了那么三五年呢？的确，在穿越不同时空的旅行中出现几年的时间点偏差是正常的，可是他怎么就想不到，如果你都已经离开那个时空了，那也意味着你已经不打算回去找他了。”

“因为不想在终于等到你的时候比你老上不知道多少岁，他开始拜访这片大陆上的法师们，寻求延长生命的方法。令人沮丧的是，法师们对他的这些提问极为厌恶和反感，后来终于有个红袍法师提醒他，因为一个叫费斯坦旦提勒斯的邪恶法师，此类法术目前在整片大陆都已经成为禁忌。”

“可他还是没有放弃，而是跑到这片大陆上最偏僻的那些地方，去寻找那些叛逆法师的踪迹，那些人是法师公会中的被逐者，不会遵从法师公会的规则和禁忌。虽然叛逆法师们也没能给他提供更多线索，但在这些危险的旅途中，他遇到了一个无比强大的族群。那个族群常年隐居在偏僻的沼泽里，从不为这片大陆上的人所知晓。那个族群里的人对他说，他们有能力赐予他和他们相同的力量和与他们同样漫长的寿命，作为交换，他要付出的代价是替他们做所有他们不方便出面的事。”

“他猜到了他要做的那些事绝不会是什么能见光的事情，可是为了能等到再见到你的那一天，他答应了这个交易……”

“当他的手第一次沾染上粘稠温热的血液的时候，他趴在尸体上吐了。从呕吐带来的眩晕感中恢复过来后，他第一个想到的是你还会不会接受这样的他，他知道自己已经无可挽回的踏上黑暗的道路了。”

“几十年间，他和这个族群住在一起，学习他们的魔法和战斗的技艺，同时为他们办事。他发现自己其实在这方面很有天赋，逐渐的，他的力量超过了族中一个又一个人，而他也开始习惯不带丝毫情绪波动的处理族群交给他的事。偶尔在梦里，他会回想起很久以前那些没有黑暗和血腥的日子，然后在醒来的时候发现自己满脸泪水。”

“后来，这个世界的神明在一场战争后全部离开了，连带着和他一起生活了几十年的那个族群以及法师们的魔法，一起消失的无影无踪。然后莫名的，按照这个世界运行的法则，他就成了这个世界唯一的神。知道这个时候，他对这个世界依然没有丝毫兴趣，还是只想着等你回来。在这个没有神明也没有魔法的新纪元里，为了避开人群的视线，他选择把自己放逐到另一个绝对没有人可以到达的位面——无底深渊。”

“其实在进入无底深渊以前，他潜意识里也许已经明白了你不会回来了，可是大脑拒绝相信这一事实，因为接受这个事实就相当于亲手杀死让自己活在这个世界上的唯一的原因。”

“于是他犯下了这个致命的错误，为了心里这点不切实际的幻想把自己放逐到一个之前完全没有了解过的位面。多谢无底深渊糟糕的生存环境，终于帮他磨掉了这些毫无根据的幻想，可当他总算认清现实打算放下过去的时候，他发现自己被困在了这个位面。如果这个傻子有仔细看过法师们关于无底深渊的记述的话，他会发现没有人可以不凭借任何外力找到离开此地的路，即使是神明也不能，这里不仅是绝佳的避难所，还是天然的牢笼。”

“被困在无底深渊的第一个百年，他唯一的想法是找到离开的方法。好在虽然肉体没法离开这个位面，他的影子却可以离开这里进入现世寻找线索。然而也许是相关记载已经全部毁于之前的战争，或是随着众神的离去而消失了，他的搜寻没有丝毫收获，只有一段久远到可以追溯到上个纪元的诗歌提到，无底深渊的黑暗曾通过大门进入现世。在第二个百年里，他开始对离开不抱希望，而绝望进而转化成了恨意。他终于开始恨把他丢在这里，造成这一切的那个始作俑者。哈！你说可不可笑，这么多年过去了，他才终于有能力恨那个早就不在乎他的人。”

“到了第三个一百年，他唯一的想法就是把造成这一切的人拖到这里来，让他也经受永恒的折磨了。”

“可以进入现世的影子现在成了他探查猎物的工具，像蜘蛛通过蛛丝探查猎物引起的震动一样，只要你出现在这个世界上，他就能立刻知道。哦，他才不在乎出现的是不是属于他时间线上的那个你，反正折磨起来都是一样的，作为神，他有足够漫长的寿命可以用来等待，总有一个时空中的你会碰巧来到这里的。果然最后，他的等待没有落空……”

未来的Sasha终于停止了踱步，转过来看着Shameless，脸上挂着古怪的笑容。

Shameless犹豫了一下到底该怎么称呼眼前这个人，最后艰难的说：“Sa……Sasha，你到底多少年没跟人说过话了？不是……我是看你刚才大概一口气说了有半个小时，以前你没有那么话痨的……”

看到对面的人脸上那好像刚刚生吞了一个柠檬一样的表情，shameless的声音渐渐低了下去：“其实…我是想说…把这段经历伪装成别人的故事并不会让你更好受一些的……”他一边说一边低下了头，不敢再看眼前的人，虽然这一切是另一个时空中的他造成的，可是他总觉得自己对此负有某种程度上的责任。

视线余光里那个黑色的人影好像会瞬移一般，前一秒还抱着双臂站在离他几米远的地方，后一秒，冰凉的手指就已经划上了他的脸颊，嘲讽的声音在耳边轻声嘶嘶着：“别以为还能用这种话打动我了，那个无论怎样都相信你的Sasha几百年前就已经死了。你以为我会不忍心折磨你吗？我不是你那个连蜘蛛都不敢拍的Sasha，我会让你日日夜夜都沉浸在痛苦中的。你应该也知道无底深渊的特质，你的想象自会为你构建囚牢的。白天，我会撕裂你的皮肤，扯出你的内脏，可我不会让你死过去的，你会在清醒中看着自己的躯体怎么像一件衣服一样被撕成破布片。只有在黑夜中你才能获得喘息的机会，无底深渊会修复你的躯体，让你在恐惧中彻夜难眠的等待新一天折磨的开始。你不相信我能做到这些吗？你觉得我看起来没有把人撕碎的能力？那也许我应该让你看看现在我真正的样子……”

也许是已经被之前一连串的震惊打击到麻木了，当眼前这个熟悉的身躯长出了利爪和翅膀，渐渐化为一条黑色的龙的时候，Shameless没有感到丝毫的意外，甚至还有一点…赞叹？之前在这个Sasha提到沼泽、力量和漫长的寿命的时候，他就已经猜到Sasha是和什么样的“人”做了交易。在克莱恩，龙才是现世里最为强大的存在，他们所拥有的的力量仅次于神明，自然，他们也知道很多其他种族都不知道的，来自太古时代的知识和魔法。Shameless虽然从没有亲眼见过克莱恩的龙，可是从书籍的描述中判断，黑龙在克莱恩并不是什么好看的龙类，它们贪婪自私，往往带着暴虐和愚蠢的气质。可是眼前的这条龙不一样，它的形体中带着Sasha天生的美丽优雅，灰绿的眼睛闪着寒意，和他在人形时穿的袍子类似，龙的肩部也点缀着一些血色的花纹。如果仅从给人带来的感觉判断，与其说它属于黑龙，不如说它更像克莱恩的金属龙。

Shameless认命地闭上了眼，觉得这是自己欠的债，只是不知道是欠了他的Sasha的，还是欠了眼前这条龙的。

利爪刺穿躯体的那一瞬间，他好像体验了片刻的灵魂离体，他听到自己凄厉地尖叫声，却感觉不到自己身体的任何一个部位。一瞬之后，他才感到无法承受的痛苦充斥了躯体的每个角落，他希望自己可以赶快痛晕过去，却只能在龙施加的魔法下一直保持清醒。

正如龙所说的一般，每天白天它都会过来折磨Shameless，而夜间，无底深渊会修补好他破碎的躯体和衣服，唯一的区别是，他在夜晚尚可以入梦，梦里有他的Sasha，这或多或少的让他免于在折磨中发疯的命运。

从那天以后，龙再也没有以人形出现在他面前过，也从没有在夜间出现过。Shameless想，也许它的本体已经定格为龙了，他在书里看到过，龙类在人类的形体中会感到不舒服，并且作为冷血动物，大多数龙都难以在寒冷的夜晚活动。

* * *

Part 4

Sasha看着眼前的景象，瞪大了眼睛。

虽然之前就已经读到过关于无底深渊的记载，但是真的看到这种诡异的景象还是让他…从心里感到说不出的不安和恐惧。可是为了救他最爱的人，他只能逼着自己前进。

几天前，当Shameless又一次留下一个纸条就不辞而别的时候，Sasha以为这次和以前一样，最严重的后果也只是两人大吵一架。

然后，三天过去了，Shameless没有像他说的那样按时回来。

这极不寻常，Sasha知道，虽然他总是随便就丢下自己，可如果不是遇到了很棘手的麻烦，他绝不会超出他自己写下的期限还不回来。

满怀恐惧的Sasha跑去找他在这个图书馆里见到的唯一一个活人——管理员。

他没有找到管理员，在管理员日常活动的那片区域，他遇到了一个全身裹在黑袍里、用兜帽罩住了脸的人。

Sasha很确定自己这辈子从没有见过这个奇奇怪怪的人，可不知怎么的，这个人给他一种熟悉的感觉。

奇怪的黑袍人告诉他，Shameless在克莱恩遇到了危险，只要和他做一个交易，他就能借给Sasha可以拯救Shameless的力量。仿佛知道自己那一身奇怪的黑袍装束没有什么信服力似的，黑袍人顺手施了个法术让Sasha看了看无底深渊里的正在发生的场景。

Sasha被法术招来的场景吓的几乎哭出来，这哪里是什么“麻烦”啊，他们两个人这辈子都没遇到过这种程度的生命危险。

他不假思索地就同意了黑袍人所说的交易，黑袍人也果真毫无保留，告诉了他关于救出Shameless所需要的一切信息，包括无底深渊里的那条龙在夜晚会活动困难这种好像不应该有人知道的事情。他想询问黑袍人的身份，可是直觉告诉他，他不会喜欢那个答案。

黑袍人把他传送到了一个积满了灰尘，看上去好像几百年没有人使用过的书房里（按黑袍人的说法：研究室），赋予了他开启时空大门所需的力量和法术。力量注入躯体的那一刻，Sasha感觉他几乎要被这股强大的魔法力量弄得窒息了。和Shameless不一样，他从没学会享受魔法在身体里流动带来的那种感觉，所以一直以来他都没在研习魔法上下过什么功夫，直到他失去魔法的力量之前，他的力量都十分有限。至于失去魔法之后……那就更不用说什么了，看着Shameless每天想方设法保护他的样子，他经常觉得自己拖累了Shameless。

眼前的这座所谓“时空大门”看上去好像坚不可摧，五颗龙头张牙舞爪的盘踞其上。可当他吟诵出开启大门的咒语时，大门的实体好似化为无形，无底深渊的面貌呈现在门的另一端。

Sasha在这片冰冷的死亡荒漠中艰难的前进着，无底深渊的夜晚是他从没想象过的黑暗，天空中没有月亮和星辰的光亮。在这样的黑暗下，他看不到地上的碎石和沟壑，无数次的摔倒，只有前方遥远的那一点火光指引着他前进的方向。黑袍人告诉他，Shameless就被绑在那里。

尽管已经有了心理准备，在看清火刑柱周围的状况后，Sasha还是感觉到有冰冷的液体从眼角滑落。他愣愣的站在原地，无意识的喊出了一个他好像已经很久没有喊过的名字。

“Yar……”

这是只存在于他们两人之间的，只有他才会喊的昵称，但不知为什么，自从纯白的世界的遭遇之后，Sasha就再也没有使用过这个称呼。

他跌跌撞撞的上前去查看Yar的状况。和他身上的温度相比，Yar的体温一向很低，可绝不该是现在这样的冰凉。好在，已经完全失去血色的皮肤下，脉搏还在微弱的跳动着。Yar的躯体和衣服上都没有被利爪撕裂的痕迹，可白色衣服上层层叠叠的血迹，向Sasha诉说着他所受折磨的残酷。就连火刑柱周围的地上，也到处是干涸的血迹，Sasha不敢想这些血迹到底是属于Yar的，还是属于之前的受害者。一个人身上是不该有这么多的血液的。

不知道是感受到了他的体温，还是听到了他的呼唤，Yar的眼皮动了动，看起来好像短暂的恢复了一些意识一样。然而他断断续续说出的几句话在Sasha看来犹如病中的呓语：“Sash……你又来了吗……真好……可是你很快就会消失了吧……天要亮了，它快来了……”

不管Yar的这一串呓语是什么意思，Sasha知道有一点是毫无疑问的，无底深渊的黑夜快要过去了，他必须在龙发现自己的猎物跑掉之前，带着Yar穿过时空大门。

龙似乎并没有在防止Yar逃跑这件事上费太多心，Sasha只用了一个简单的法术就解开了把Yar绑在柱子上的锁链，他不明白为什么Yar一直没能逃走，以Yar在法术上的造诣，这样的枷锁应该根本就困不住他……

他背起再度陷入昏迷状态的Yar，踏上了返程的道路。与来时相比，四周的黑暗似乎消退了一些，然而这并没有使Sasha的境况有什么好转：虽然Yar很瘦小，可毕竟是个骨架发育正常的成年人，Sasha平日里又没有刻意锻炼过，他甚至不知道自己有没有足够的体力支撑他走到门口。何况，黑暗的消散意味着，留给他的时间不多了。

当时空大门的轮廓出现在视野里时，Sasha感觉到自己身体里的力量开始消退。他知道这是之前的交易开始生效了，黑袍人吝啬的一分钟也没有浪费，已经开始抽取他的生命力了……

双腿疲惫的好像已经失去了知觉，Sasha努力控制着自己的呼吸，精打细算的分配着身上的每一丝力气。他已经可以看到时空大门另一边落满灰尘的研究室了，只要在努力迈出几步……

通过大门的那一刻，Sasha终于支撑不住了，和Yar一起重重的摔在了积满灰尘的地板上。在冰冷石板的强烈撞击下，Yar终于被从无意识的深渊拉回了现世。“Sasha？！”，Yar终于恢复清明的蓝色眼睛里写满了震惊，“你为什么会在这里？”

Sasha喘息着试图调整好自己的呼吸，然而他吸入的每一口空气都好像具有腐蚀性一样灼烧着肺部，虚弱的感觉逐渐在体内扩散。“咳咳……说来话长……我在图书馆碰到一个全身裹在黑袍里、戴着兜帽的人，他告诉我你有危险，还说只要跟他做个交易他就能帮我救出你。咳咳……所以……”

本来瘫倒在地上的Yar好像被电击了一样弹起来，紧张兮兮的抓住了Sasha的手腕，力度大到让Sasha吃痛的叫了出来。“你和那个黑袍人做了什么交易？”

看着Yar瞪大了眼睛满脸惊恐，Sasha开始心虚：“我……也没什么……就是把我一部分的生命力给他……”

Yar苦笑了一声，松开Sasha的手腕重重的瘫回了地板上：“传言说的果然没错，死神是不会放过任何一个到手的猎物的……”

“死神？”Sasha想起了黑袍人身上那种熟悉的感觉。

仿佛没有听到他的反问一样，Yar用胳膊遮住了眼睛，喃喃到：“幸好这次他只想要你一部分的生命力，不然连我也没法救你第二次了……”

Sasha张了张嘴，心虚的别过了视线。他没有告诉Yar，他交易给黑袍人的其实是他的生命……他的时间所剩不多了，最后的这点时间，他想安安静静的和Yar一起度过。死亡临近，他才发现自己有多渴望生活，所有日常生活的记忆，在这时想来都显得格外珍贵和温暖。Sasha很害怕死亡，但是他也知道，自己更害怕独自一人活在漫无边际的时空中，没有人记得他，没有人在意他。他曾经听过这样一种说法：对一个人来说，当没有人再记得他的时候，他才算是真正的死去了。当时Sasha就想，如果一个人活着，却没任何人再记得他，这种痛苦应该与死亡无异。

所以当黑袍人要求他以生命作为交换的时候，他并没有什么犹豫。

沉默在空气中弥漫，Sasha感到Yar的身上好像散发出了一种哀伤而绝望的情绪。虽然视力已经开始消退，看不清Yar的样子，可对于Sasha来说，感知Yar的情绪变化早已成了刻在DNA里的本能。

Sasha感觉到Yar突然蹭了过来，紧紧抱住了他，头埋在他的颈窝里。他搂住Yar，手在Yar的背上安抚性的拍打着，他知道这是Yar控制不住情绪时用来掩盖的观影方法。悲痛带来的窒息感开始在胸口蔓延，他不知道等他离开后Yar会有多痛苦，但Yar终究会从阴影中走出来的。和他不一样，Yar的生命里还有许多其他的事物，而他，自从跟着Yar一起踏上旅途的那一天开始，就已经把Yar当作了人生唯一的目的。

Sasha感觉自己肩膀处的衣服渐渐湿了，Yar的声音闷闷的：“Sash……你不该答应这个交易的……死神大概并没有那么好心的告诉你，无底深渊里的那条龙就是未来某条时间线上的你。他本来被困在无底深渊，可现在，我们穿过了时空大门，他就可以随着我们的踪迹回到现世……”

Yar深深吸了一口气，像是要试图稳定发抖的声音：“你知道的……当两种可能性出现在时空中的同一个位置，会产生巨大的能量，对于一个正常的时空结构来说，这股能量不足以产生破坏性，所以就像电子跃迁一样，这股能量不会被释放出来。可这个世界经过了多次诸神间的战争，时空结构已经相当不稳定，在这里，你们二人的相遇足以在时空结构上撕开一道口子，产生湮灭，彻底摧毁这个星球。而作为原爆点的你……你的存在会从这个世界上彻底消失，就好像你从未出生过，没有人会记得你，包括我……”

Yar的最后几句话轻的几不可闻，Sasha疑心自己听到了一句“我知道这是你最害怕的”。

Sasha的灵魂好像已经和躯壳分离，他听到自己结结巴巴的说：“难道……难道就没有办法……没有什么法术可以封上时空大门吗……”

Yar默默抬起了头，视线停留在他脸上，手指眷恋的划过他的脸，揉搓着他的头发。“有的……方法很简单，只要有一个纯洁的灵魂愿意以自己为代价关上大门，就可以保证这座大门被永久的封起来……”Yar打断了Sasha刚要说出口的话：“你不可以……你的力量不足以施展封印所需的法术，只能是我……”

Sasha在巨大的震惊里几乎动弹不得，他没想过自己好不容易救出了Yar，却要Yar付出灵魂永久被困在大门里的代价。

他感觉到Yar轻轻吻上他的唇，手轻抚的他的后脖颈，这个吻不带有丝毫情欲的意味，仿佛是永诀前的告别……

Sasha想要叫喊出来，想要恳求Yar不要去牺牲自己，然而灵魂好像被囚禁在身体的角落里一样，完全无法控制自己的躯体，他的声音也好像跟着生命力一起流失了一样。Yar的脸颊轻轻蹭着他的，在他耳边轻声说：“Sasha，我不能是你生命唯一的目的，你必须要找到自己的生活目标，否则那条龙的悲剧，还会在你身上重演……那样，我今天所做的一切，就等于毫无意义了……”

Sasha感觉到Yar离开了。

此时他的灵魂才终于夺回了对于躯体的控制权，他趴在冰冷的地板上，像受伤的猫一样绝望的喊了出来。Yar已经丢下他那么多次，难道连死亡的时候，也要丢下他独自一人吗……

他感觉到时空大门上流转的耀眼光芒在眼前晃动，虽然视力已经完全消失，但是这样强烈的光线还是能给他指出Yar所在的方位。Sasha知道自己已经不可能有力气站起来了，他用袖子胡乱抹了抹满脸的泪痕，用尽最后一点生命向时空大门蹭过去……

在意识沉入黑暗前，Sasha终于摸索到了Yar衣服的布料……

Yar蜷缩在地上，等着死亡的来临。施展封印所需的法术已经耗尽了他的力气。眼前无边的血红色世界中，黑龙的身影正在迅速接近。也好，终究自己还算是被某个Sasha杀死的，Yar默默的想，而他的死亡，将会自动开启封印大门的法术，这样他的Sasha就安全了……

在被利爪刺穿身躯之前，Yar闭上了眼睛，也许是生命逝去前的幻觉，他感觉到了一个熟悉的拥抱，熟悉的温暖的手握住了他的，十指紧紧相扣，仿佛死亡也不能把他们分开……

时空大门上流转的光芒闪了闪，永远的沉寂了下来。克莱恩的最后一座时空大门，也终于完成了它的使命。

* * *

Part 5

Sasha猛的坐起来。

他困惑的看着四周，推了推躺在他身边的Yar。他记得他们两个应该……死了？可是现在他们好像处在一个纯白色的、漫无边际的空间中。

难道这就是克莱恩传说中提及的亡者的世界吗？Sasha想到。

身旁的Yar发出了微弱的呻吟声，醒了过来。“Sasha？？？”Yar的困惑比起他来只多不少，“你为什么会也在这儿？”

Sasha低下了头：“我……其实我没敢告诉你……之前我跟死神交易的并不是一部分生命力……”他没敢抬头看Yar的眼睛，只是紧张的等待着Yar的反应。

可Yar什么都没说，只是轻轻叹了口气，抱住了他，习惯性的揉搓着Sasha毛蓬蓬的头发。

“既然我现在跟你一起出现在了这个鬼知道是什么的地方……”Yar把脑袋抵在他肩上试图缕清思路，“那难道封印时空大门的法术失败了吗……”

Sasha安静的拥着Yar，感受着Yar的脑袋靠在自己肩上带来的沉重触感，感受着Yar温热的气息拂过自己的脖颈，他不在乎封印是成功还是失败，也不在乎这里是生者还是死者的世界，他还和Yar在一起，这就够了。

身后一个暴躁的声音打破了空气中的宁静：“喂，你们两个小子到底是从哪里冒出来的？”

Sasha和Yar猛的转过身，发现面前不知道什么时候多出了一个长着浓密的长胡子，手里拿着一块雕刻到一半的木头和小刀的矮人，和一个扎着马尾，绑着蓝色绑腿的……坎德人？而这个坎德人正凑在矮人耳朵边，用自以为很小的声音尖声说：“佛林特，我觉得你好像打扰到他们了……”

Sasha迷惑的眨了眨眼睛，他觉得自己今天的奇遇有些过于多了，大脑似乎已经在过载的信息量之下发出了抗议。先是无底深渊和时空大门，然后又是这个奇怪的地方，最后竟然还见到了两个自己只在书上见过的新……物种？

看到Sasha和Yar正困惑地看着他们，坎德人跳上前来，迅速握住了Sasha的手使劲摇着：“你好，我叫泰索何夫·柏伏特，我的朋友都叫我泰斯，这是佛林特·火炉。你们两个看起来不像克莱恩的人诶！不过你们长得好像有些像我认识的两个黑袍法师诶，也许你们认识他们？雷斯林和达……”

矮人一把摁住坎德人并捂住了他的嘴，无视了坎德人发出的抗议的唔唔声。

“抱歉……坎德人嘛……你们也知道……都是这个样子……”矮人有些尴尬的对他们说，“呃，不知道他有没有‘碰巧找到’你们的什么东西……”

Sasha和Yar目瞪口呆的看着矮人一手捂着坎德人的嘴，一手以令人惊异的敏捷度把坎德人身上大大小小的口袋都翻了过来，Sasha的几个戒指和手链叮叮当当的掉在地上。

看到一旁的Yar显然还沉浸在惊讶中，Sasha结结巴巴的问道：“请问……火炉先生……我们这算是死了吗？”

正捋着自己胡子的矮人猛的一顿，差点揪下一撮胡子来。矮人深深吸了一口气，看着地平线尽头嘀咕到：“李奥克斯啊！难道听坎德人一天讲三十遍猛犸象的故事还不够折磨人吗？你居然还不知道从哪里送来了两个连自己是死是活都不知道的小傻瓜……”

矮人努力平复了一下自己的情绪，转过来对Sasha和Yar说：“好吧……如果你们真的不知道的话……没错，你们已经死透了，不然也不会出现在这里……”

好不容易挣脱了矮人束缚的坎德人愤愤的抗议到：“我没有一天讲三十次猛犸象的故事……”

矮人立刻又捂住了坎德人的嘴，尴尬的对显然已经不知所措的Sasha和Yar说：“你们介意让我们两个人先交流两句吗？”

Sasha和Yar沉默的看着矮人拖着挣扎的坎德人到远处去谈话，坎德人在矮人的数落下委屈的低下了头，蔫哒哒的一个人先离开了。

Sasha愣愣的问Yar：“你听懂他们俩刚才说的到底是什么了吗……”

Yar皱起了眉头：“完全不懂……也许除了那个坎德人说的雷斯林……我所读到的大部分关于无底深渊的记载都来自一个叫雷斯林·马哲理的法师，据说……他是克莱恩有史以来最强大的黑袍法师……”

终于把坎德人支开的矮人满脸暴躁的回来了，“好吧，现在总算能进行正常的谈话了，你们刚才说什么来着？封印无底深渊的大门？你们是因为这个才出现在这里的？”

Yar犹豫的看了看Sasha，说道：“是的……我曾经读到过来自你们世界的一本法术书，那上面说封印无底深渊的入口需要一个纯洁的灵魂做出牺牲，作为两个位面间的阻碍永远停留在那里……可是现在我又出现在这里……所以我猜也许封印并没有成功……”

矮人不屑的笑了一声，嘀咕道：“这就是为什么我从来不相信法师，他们连这么简单的一个故事都写不对……”他捋了捋胡子，“你读到的记载应该是来自贝伦和洁思拉的故事，但是那个写书的半吊子法师显然只记住了故事的前半段。没错，洁思拉的灵魂附着在神殿的基石上，阻挡了黑暗之后进入现世的企图，但那只是暂时的，最终将这个入口彻底封闭的，是贝伦和洁思拉之间的爱。”

Yar转过头，视线对上了Sasha流溢着暖意的灰绿色眸子，他感到自己好像要融化在Sasha充满爱意的注视下了，身体被暖洋洋的感觉充满，舒服的好像冬天午后懒洋洋躺在地毯上晒太阳的猫。

矮人尴尬的清了清嗓子，提醒Sasha和Yar自己的存在。“那么……你们是打算离开这里继续旅程，还是打算留下？我不是想打听你们的隐私啊……但是如果你们选择留下的话，我就可以把看护这个世界的任务留给你们，带着泰索何夫离开了。他在这个地方呆的有点久，已经无聊透了，而众所周知无聊的坎德人是克莱恩最危险的生物……”矮人期待的看着他们。

Yar看了看Sasha，“Sash，你想怎么选择？”

一向习惯于跟随Yar的决定的Sasha愣了愣，“我吗？我这辈子进行的冒险已经足够多了，停留在这里休息一下似乎是个不错的选择……”

Sasha用手抓了抓头发，不听话的头发又像猫耳朵一样支棱了起来。“再说……等什么时候在这里呆烦了，总还会有像咱们两个这样的人出现吧……”

Sasha转向了矮人，“对了，为什么这里是一片纯白，什么也没有的啊？”

矮人挑起了眉毛，“你们两个到底是从哪个世界来的，真的是好奇怪……这个空间的样貌在不同的人看来是不一样的，展现出的是他们理想中的样子，比如在我和泰索何夫眼里，那边就有一棵树，石头房子，还有我用来打铁的炉子。可是你们两个居然看到一片空白……真是闻所未闻……”

“那也就是说，”Yar握住了Sasha的手，“我们可以在这个空间里任意构建出我们想要的世界？”

矮人皱着眉头想了半晌，丝毫没注意到自己已经在沉思中揪断了几根胡子，“也许吧……我不太了解，如果雷斯林在这里的话也许他能多告诉你一些什么……我只知道这片空间算是神明们创世时的副产品，上面附着有神明的一部分力量，而神明创造世界是以爱创造……所以只要不是无心之人应该都可以根据自己的意愿改造这个空间吧……”

仿佛怕他俩改变主意似的，矮人完全没有给Sasha和Yar插话的机会，“如果你们俩决定留下的话，那看护克莱恩的责任就交给你们了，我得趁着坎德人再闹出什么什么乱子之前赶快找到他，好吧就这样，再见。”话音落下的时候，矮人已经溜到几丈远开外了，留下无奈的Sasha和Yar站在原地。

“所以……”Yar扶着额头说，“我们穿越了那么多世界，花了那么多时间要找的那个东西，居然一直就在我们眼前吗……那么多的努力，那么多的牺牲，都白费了……”

“现在后悔这些好像已经没用了吧？”Sasha恶作剧的戳了戳Yar的肚子，引得Yar忍不住笑了出来，“咱们刚刚是不是被托付了一个了不得的任务……”

Yar哀嚎一声，把脸埋到了Sasha胸口，“拯救了它还不够吗？还要看护它？咱们是欠克莱恩什么吗……”Yar的抱怨声闷闷的传来。

Sasha费力的推开像融化的软糖一样黏在他身上的Yar，“也许吧，毕竟它告诉了你找寻已久的答案。”

被强行推开的Yar不情愿地翻了个白眼想要发出控诉，然而未说出口的话已经被Sasha突如其来的一个的吻堵在了嘴里。他默默叹了一口气，双臂习惯性的环上了Sasha的脖子，任由自己迷失在Sasha的气息里。

矮人说每个人都会在这片空间看到自己渴望的事物，也许他和Sasha的愿望就是从零开始，亲手创造出属于他们自己的天地。而在这个每一件事物都包含着二人印迹的世界里，他们终将获得期待已久的安宁……

那天夜里对克莱恩的学者们来说注定是个充满惊异与不安的不眠之夜，他们惊慌地发现，夜空中那颗标志性的红色星辰消失了，取而代之的是一对闪耀着柔和光芒的苍白色双星。那对双星互相围绕对方，以令人惊异的速度旋转着，好像在跳着永恒的舞步……

诗人们说爱能打开任何一扇大门，爱将拯救世界。

克莱恩的历史一次又一次证明了，这并非一个美丽的谎言。

* * *

Final

Sasha缓缓睁开了眼。

他好像做了一个很长很长的梦，梦里有Yar，一个矮人和一个坎德人，还有两个来自不同时间线的自己……

眼角似乎有冰冷的液体滑落，他坐起身来向四周看去，眼前依然是笼罩在血红色中的无边的死亡荒漠，天空中没有太阳也没有星辰。

在百年的漫长等待中，无底深渊的景色从未发生变化……


End file.
